Summer Story
by smell-coffee
Summary: El verano empieza. Y llega con muchas sorpresas.


El verano comenzaba y, a pesar del sol, Tori disfrutaba de una buena lectura en una banca de su parque favorito. La suave brisa del aire le golpeaba delicadamente el lado izquierdo del rostro, moviendo ligeramente su cabello castaño. Podía oír a los niños jugando y a las aves cantando, pero no escuchó las pisadas de bota que se acercaban a ella.

– ¿Vega?– Tori alzó la vista, encontrándose con una piel muy pálida revestida de negro y unos ojos azules. Sonrió.

–Hola, Jade.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Oh, tú sabes. Sólo leo un poco. – Señaló su libro aún abierto.

– ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti?

–Claro. –La chica pálida se sentó.

–Y ¿Qué lees?– Tori puso su separador en la página donde estaba abierto el libro, y luego lo cerró revelando la portada para la chica gótica.

– ¿El gato negro y otros cuentos?– Preguntó Jade mientras admiraba la cubierta negra con grandes letras color naranja y unos ojos de felino color amarillo en el libro de la muchacha latina. –No pensé que te interesara este tipo de lectura, Vega.

–Bueno, terminé de leer el último de _ Ghostgirl_, vi este en la repisa de mis libros y dije :¿Por qué no? Lo nuevo no es malo, después de todo. – Jade asintió.

– ¿De qué trata _Ghostgirl_? Lo he visto en varias librerías, pero no lo he comprado.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Tiene color rosa. – Tori rodó los ojos.

–Bueno, te cuento. Trata de una chica llamada Charlotte, que se asfixia y muere…

–Genial.

–… y se da cuenta de que después de la muerte tiene que seguir estudiando…

–Qué asco.

–… para ayudar al grupo de adolescentes muertos como ella, con quienes fue a parar cuando murió, a pasar al otro lado.

–Wow, suena tonto.

–No es tonto. Además, Damen le hace un regalo muy lindo a Scarlet.

– ¿Quién?– Obviamente Jade no sabía de qué estaba hablando Tori, pero la latina no lo había notado.

–Nadie, solo olvídalo.

–Mejor. ¿Y qué te parece este libro?

–Es muy bueno. Me gusta la forma que tiene Poe para narrar. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Si se puede saber.

–Curiosidad. –Respondió Jade con simpleza.

–La curiosidad mató al gato.

–No, ese fue el tipo del libro. – Tori rió.

–Cierto, ¿Quién mató a Plutón? Más bien ¿Cómo se llamaba quien lo mató?

–No dice, así que supongo que fue el mismo Edgar. – La latina se encogió de hombros. –Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en Santa Bárbara con tu familia, Vega?

–Preferí quedarme. El año pasado mis primos hicieron una travesura muy grande y me echaron la culpa a mí.– Jade sonrió con burla.–¿Y tu Jade? ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia? ¿No iban a viajar a Inglaterra?

–Mira quien es la preguntona. Me quedé por algo.

–¿Algo?–Preguntó Tori con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa de lado.

–Está bien.–Jade rodó los ojos.–Por alguien.

–Y... ¿Se puede saber quién es?–La gótica observó a la otra chica por un rato y luego respondió.

–Tú.–Tori abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

–¿Yo?– Y Jade sólo asintió.–P-pero... ¿Por qué?

–Bueno... hmmm... digamos que... me agradas.–Y una sensación invadió el pecho de la latina. Había esperado escuchar esa frase por mucho tiempo. Sobre todo desde navidad. Tori sonrió.

–También me agradas, Jade. Y mucho.

Ambas sonrieron. Una sonrisa sincera y repleta de cariño. Sus ojos dejaban ver un brillo muy deslumbrante, y Tori podía jurar que sintió fuegos artificiales dentro de ella. Entonces Jade se levantó.

–Entonces, Tori, ¿vienes?

–¿A dónde?

–A mi casa.

–¿A qué?

–Pues tenía pensado que podíamos ir y ver una película boba de esas que te gustan, comer palomitas, abrazarnos... ñoñerías como esas.

–Pensé que sugerirías otra cosa.– Admitió Tori. Ella tenía en mente que verían una película macabra como "La Tijerina" o "Destino Final". Jade suspiró.

–También tendremos sexo si quieres.– La morena se sonrojó.

–No me refería a eso... Pero no suena mal.

Ambas rieron y Tori se puso de pie. Caminaron un poco y luego se tomaron las manos. Y dejaron que el sol y la suave brisa del aire que les golpeaba delicadamente el lado izquierdo del rostro, moviendo ligeramente su cabello, las envolviera...

* * *

**No es lo que suelo escribir ¿Cierto? De igual. Esta historia, este pequeño one-shot, va dedicado a mi amigo Ouroboros ;)Te la debía amigo. Como vi que te encantó "Tiempo de Navidad", te traigo la continuación. Espero te guste y también al demás público lector. Sus comentarios, positivos o negativos, son muy bien recibidos. Gracias por su atención. Les quiere: smell-coffee.**

* * *

–Oye, Jade, ¿aún tienes la taza de café con tijeras que te di en Navidad?

–Claro, es mi favorita. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Curiosidad.

–La curiosidad mató al gato.

–No, Jade, ese fue Poe.

Jade miró a Tori que estaba intentando contener una carcajada, y rió un poco.

–Por eso me gustas, Vega.– Y luego le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente a la latina.

* * *

**;)**


End file.
